


She Likes to Watch

by RishiDiams



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RishiDiams/pseuds/RishiDiams





	She Likes to Watch


    I may not have the softest touch
    I may not say the words as such
    And though I may not look like much
    I'm yours
    And though my edges may be rough
    I never feel I'm quite enough 
    It may not seem like very much
    But I'm yours
     - "I'm Yours," The Script

  
"You like to watch," he growled when he saw where her eyes were focused, his northern accent thick and breathlessly rough in her ear. "Kinky. I would have never guessed."   
  
A particularly delicious thrust pulled her attention back to him. It was obvious by now that, as amazing as it seemed, he saw something entirely different in the reflection from her mirrored wardrobe door than she did. If he had been a normal bloke or if that reflection had been anywhere else but on a sentient, telepathic ship, she would have never believed it.   
  
But as it was, Rose found her eyes more often than not drawn to the mirrored glass and the creatures that rutted there in time with their bodies.   
  
Naturally, she'd been too involved the first time to even notice the mirror, much less what was happening in it. The Doctor had finally come around after months of teasing in a firestorm sparked by one Adam Mitchell. He'd dragged her to her room, holding her to him like she was a princess, a porcelain doll he was afraid to damage with his rough, calloused hands. But at the same time he'd been unable to control himself, taking her like he was an animal, the dark wild creature she saw in their reflection bent over a being made of light, the only hint of corporealness a pair of feathered wings, that she knew was meant to represent herself.   
  
When he climaxed, slipping free for a few precious seconds of the tight rein of control he normally kept himself under, the creature howled, its head raised to the sky.   
  
It was mesmerizing.   
  
After a few nights together, plenty of whispered reassurances, and once Adam was safely returned to his home, no longer a threat to the newness of their relationship, the sex gentled, but the image remained the same, a blackened creature, rough around the edges as though colored in by a small child, made love to an angel.   
  
Then, when he changed, the images did too. Gone was the dark creature. Now her lover was the same whether she looked at him straight on or at his reflection, a tall, skinny bloke with great hair. Her image remained the same as before. If anything, her light shone brighter.   
  
He joked about her persistent 'kink,' the corners of his eyes crinkling as he laughed, and indulged her by arranging their bodies to give her a better view, never once hinting that he also might see the oddities that kept drawing her attention.   
  
The change was so gradual, it took her nearly a full year to realize that she'd been mistaken about his reflection being true. Perception was difficult when only one of the objects you were looking at resembled something you were familiar with. In the beginning his skin tone had been sallow, his surprisingly strong musculature weakened, his height not quite so towering. But finally, one day, she was able to look at their reflections and see him as he truly was.   
  
And by the time she managed to figure out that the progression she'd witnessed was the healing of his soul, she was trapped on the other side of the void and the mirrors she passed showed her alone, eyes sunken and face stained by tears. As she slid further and further into depression so her image changed, cheekbones becoming more prominent, skin losing its healthy glow. And then again as she hardened, a woman determined to return to the man that she loved, the last lingering bits of baby fat traded for muscle, eyes turned hard and cold.   
  
Eventually, she stopped looking.   
  
Until, through a miracle foreseen by an insane Dalek, of all things, she returned to her new universe, a familiar yet so very new hand clasped in hers.   
  
"I'd almost forgotten about that," he whispered reverently in a hotel in Norway, when he realized where her attention had wandered, his voice thick with unshed tears.   
  
She looked back at him, the previous turn of her head borne of habit rather than an actual expectation to see something different there.   
  
"I don't mind. I never did," he added, so eager to please, to have her accept him fully, when her focus remained on him. But she needed to see him, to know that he was there, with her, now that their 'forever' could finally begin in earnest, and there was nothing more to see in the mirror than what her own eyes would show her.   
  
Despite growth accelerated by the power of 59, it still took years for their TARDIS to grow from a piece of coral the size of his palm to something capable of traveling the stars, and by then there were six feet that stepped aboard for the maiden voyage. Later that night, after a tiring but exhilarating day at an amusement park on one of Saturn's moons in the early 43rd century, her head turned towards the mirror out of curiosity.   
  
Two beings of pure light moved together, the feathered wings of the dominant one proudly spread wide.   
  
"What do you see that's so interesting?"   
  
She turned to look up at him and smiled. "Us."
    
    
    You healed these scars over time
    Embraced my soul
    You loved my mind
    You're the only angel in my life
    
    I may not have the softest touch
    I may not say the words as such
    I know I don't fit in that much
    But I'm yours
     - "I'm Yours," The Script


End file.
